The Idol in Costum
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This story is about a girl named Makane who is an idol, but suffers from an disease that even pills can not cure, her maid is an abnormal maid named Mitsuki who is trying to help her the best way she came, I'll corret my mistakes once I finish the whole story so do not worry so much guys ok?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my names Mikane and I'm going to tell you about the day I started keeping my low profile as a idol.

The first time I was living at my friend Ichigo's house helping them out whenever I could with cooking and do other things and cleaning, it was a natural thing and I would always, but at the counter giving orders and taking money they usually could tell who I am, but I shush them and they keep quiet about it until must people pile into the store asking for me to sing a song I still get mad and hide before I throw someone at the window, so I just ducked under the table and hugged my knees and mumbled a song they listened to it carefully and said "This is what happens before the morning comes" and they cheered saying "Encore! Encore!" Ichigo came and said to them "If you want some food and sweets she'll take your order, but if you don't get out" they all left, but a few people, I took their orders then gave it to them so that they couldn't blow my cover, I was tired so I went up to the room me and Ichigo shared and sung, the people downstairs didn't know who was singing, but all they knew was that they loved it, Aoi came in and greeted Ichigo, her mother, and her brother asking for me to come down they wanted to know if I was still going to be an idol with them, my excitment overcame me so I ran outside and jumped up and down Mitsuki had seen me and ran up to me grabbing my hands saying "Oh my gosh it's really you I'm a huge fan with you teach me please I'll do anything" i put my finger over my mouth and shushed her winking saying "I'll be teaching in Ichigo's class you can sit in there with them if you want it really is no big deal I'll be their teacher for their freshmen year" Aoi and Ichigo came outside to see Mizuki holding my hands with a smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes.

What was I suppose to do now tell them the truth or feed them a lie like always, but I would not lie to them Mizuki let go and looked at the two of them and smiled they looked up the idols for info and they saw my name and picture and then saw Mizuki calling the school screaming "I found her! I found her!" and a car automatically came to the front of the house I once lived and a butler open the backdoor "I wondered where you have gone master we were waiting for your return" I looked at them saying "I'm sorry to lie to you like this its really my fault but you know it was fun I guess I'll see you after audition to introduce myself properly see you around Aoi, Ichigo" and got in the car I went back to my house.

I feel like I had betrayed them, but when I looked behind me, their eyes sparkle alomst brighter then Mizuki's, but as my car disappeared I sighed asking the driver to stop somewhere so I could eat I was hungry and craving some ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

well i was going to one of my favorite place to eat ramen and nearly cried when i saw half of my fans in my favorite place, i didn't even bother walking in. It is a complete shame and i really hate that they follow me i got back in the car and said "take me home please" and he drove off like speed racer to the house, i kept thinking about Ichigo Aoi and another girl that wanted to be just like me when she grows up and made me so happy that i had so many fans. i had ran away from being an idol for the longest, but well this sucks!

As we reached the house ran was waiting inside with ichigo and aoi they were freshmen in the school, i sat across from them with my arm fold across my chest and my legs crossed while i waited for my food the butler said "it will be done shortly milady" a smiled crossed my face saying "thank you" and my stomach growled as i blushed, the butler came back with a huge bowl of ramen noodles and my eyes were all sparkles saying "Yay let's eat :3" and i started eating, but in a proper manner (because my butler was watching) when i was finished i sat there for a minute as they asked me questions on why i didn't tell them i was an idol.

that's when it really sucked because i didn't know how to explain myself, but then i said "i have to perpare myself for the welcome students so i have to go now and dance this food off i'll show you around afterwards and please don't follow me" then i got up and left my destination was short, but i closed the door behind me and looked it and some music started playing and i danced Mizuki was just hanging outside the window recording my moves when i started dancing to the music a smiled crossed my face as i tried to stop, but the music had caught up to me when my food digested the music stopped and i took a break. Sitting on the marble floor of the room i got some water and chugged it down but very slow like Ran came in and saw that i was a little tired mizuki was just starring at the poor girl all angry like and i opened the window to see her outside pulling her in smiling and she literally screamed on her way in she felt something uneasy about it and said "why do i feel something squshy?" and she squeezed making me blush a bit and graoned because it hurt so much and i sat up saying "what the hell man that's my boob that hurts" she got up and gasped "oh my gosh i'm so sorry i'm so sorry" she said, almost in tears.

I put a hand on her head saying "hey don't worry about it happens all the time" she stood then and just walked out of the room as did the others to let me rest a little more and got up closing the door listening to the new song i had made and started singing it, they came back to the door to ease drop again and see how good the song was then i just out of the blue stop and drop to the ground, the butler ran to the door and broke the door to see if i was alright asking "Are you okay? will you be able to go on the show in your condition?" i looked at him answering "I'll try to make it short and sweet so that i'll be able to stabilize the condition" they looked at me with a worried face he put his arm through my left holding my side saying "you shouldn't push yourself two hard to do this i'll give you your medication so you will feel better tomorrow but right now you need rest" i nodded and stood up letting him help me to my room, knowing that i was going to feel worse in the morning i still wanted to pratice so i could reform the show so that night the girls had insisted on staying in the housee to keep me from praticing.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the big d o the concert and i was pratically ok for a bit, but something had told me that I wasn't going to make it through the whole concert, I sat up on the marble floor of the practice room and my breathing began to breath heavily, it was time to take my medicine and cintinue with practice before the concert.

No one could really tell I wasn't going to make it to my welcoming to the academy, the butler went into the room and looking at my determined look as he came to give me my meds, I took them and looked at my cards I was gonna use and picked them, to me matching was everything, we got into the car and went to the stadium and i held on to those cards really close to me as we stopped and said to myself "I have to keep going no matter what I missed my fans and I missed my music enjoy yourself keep calm and let everything lift from your body and have fun no matter what." The time I got in there all my co-workers smiled at me as I returned the favor nodding and being me.

Most of them were worried because of my condition, but either way happy that I was okay and I hummed a new song in my head that I called Ichimatsu no Deshou and went into the changing area and placed the cards into the correct spots and the door opened, as I went through I kept thinking to myself _**stay calm and forget about your condition and think of your fans think instead of yourself your back onstage with your fans think of them instead of yourself**_and when I walked onto the stage and saw everyone there are my fans are important then myself think of them think about having fun, I closed my eyes and took a breather.

As the music started to playing they never heard of it and I asked "This is a new song for all of you to welcome the freshmen of Idol Academy are you ready to hear it?" They scream out the top of their lungs, then I started singing Ichimatsu no Deshou and danced to it doing about ten different special appeals and something stopped me from doing another one, I felt numb and that I was about to puke up blood that build up in my throat, my condition was getting worse, but i couldn't stop now that I had started I thought again about teaching them the true meaning of being an idol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Aikatsu! and I will change some things up when i get a chance to, so please let me finish this story in peace for a while. thanks! ^^**

* * *

When I was finished with the concert I waved at the crowd and disappeared from the stage, my co-workers came backstage to see what had happened to me during my set, I couldn't answer them right away because I had blood caught in my throat ready to escape from me, I put my hand over my mouth and they watched as the blood escaped from my mouth into my hand when I coughed, I looked at my hand in panic and then at my crew and passed out.

I felt proud of myself that i had gotten to get back on stage with my fans watching me, but they couldn't see that I had suffered through things unheard of to them because the only people I have told were the workers that loved my music, Mizuki had went backstage to congradulate me, but couldn't see me at all, the anbulance came rushing by with an IV and blood and a maid had came along with them, the maid's name was Mitsuki, she wasn't your ordinary maid she watched over me from time to time when, they looked at her and asked "What do we do now Mitsuki" she had her arms folded as she looked at my body saying "We can't do anything her condition is to serious her life is in serious trouble," Mizuki had her hands over her mouth as she added "There is no possible way we can treat this" "But can you at leas tbring her out of the woods then?" she looked closely and shook her head, my eyebrows raised as I felt a teardrop on my cheek running down the left side of my face.

They really couldn't help, but cry with her asking a favor from her "Please help her we can't do anything without this girl she's the only one that sings her feeling to the fans" she looked at them and answered "I took care of her ever sense she was born and I knew she had the condition before she became and idol but she was determined to make her dream of being an idol come true so she got it." It had been a while sense she had told them anything about my past, but I never wanted her to tell them about it, she looked at my pale face and added "She would sing them her last song before she died was what she had told me and now she is slowly falling into a eternal sleep and I couldn't stop her from doing this it's all my fault" they looked at Mitsuki and cried a little harder asking "Did your sisters like Mikane's songs too?" She froze and looked at them and a nod was managed between her sobs.

She wanted to know why had it only been me that had the disease, the ambulance had put me on the bed of the sretcher (or whatever its called) and rushed me out of the building to the hospital.

Ran, Ichigo, and Aoi had ran backstage to see the abulance rushing me to the van, I made groaning noices as I figured out that the pain was only going to get worse, they put the IV in my arm which didn't make any sense as I screamed in pain, meanwhile backstage Mitsuki was standing there with her eyes closed and heard my painful scream, she then opened her eyes and gasped for air, Mizuki stopped crying and looked at her as she took a breather and went over to Mitsuki asking "What's wrong? is it Makane?" well she looked at Mizuki and nodded answering "Yes she is in greif the disease is spreading and fast they put the IV in her vain" Ichigo, Ran, and Aoi were surprised, their mouths opened, and their eyes wide "She had a disease?" the three asked looking at Mitsuki (my abnormal maid), she looked at them and nodded "She ran away from the academy because she didn't want them to know that she had the disease and she comes back to her fans and classmates being and idol meant alot to her you couldn't tell when she tried to attempt the eleventh appeal she wanted to stop but her fans were depending on her to finish that song" they looked at the maid like she was crazy as if she was watching me from a distance.

At that time she got up and squeezed her eyes shut to listen to the painful screams of me screaming "GET THIS SHIT OUT OF MY ARM WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GET IT OUT OF MY ARM YOUR TRYING TO SEND ME TO MY EARLY GRAVE AREN'T YOU!?" in the van they are the worse nurses I ever seen in my entire life i thought to myself _**Jesus if you can hear this I want you to if I died it's because of these damn people.**_


	5. Chapter 5

They looked at what Mitsuki was looking at her, she prayed on her knees and thought _**God please let her live I would die if she had left me here alone in this world my mom will kill me so please** _she was on her knees and praying for me to get better she went outside and saw that the ambulance hadn't left yet, but you could still have that faint scream left "Someone please help me!" and all you saw was a hand ripping through the door and looking at the


End file.
